


A Swish Come True

by LikeASwitchInHeat



Series: Flashes of Rhink [15]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Butt Plugs, M/M, Pet Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23245498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeASwitchInHeat/pseuds/LikeASwitchInHeat
Summary: Anonymous Prompt: (If you’re comfortable with this) I would really appreciate a little Drabble about Link playing with a buttplug toy with a fluffy tail on it. Showing off to Rhett and wiggling his little butt in temptation.....Originally posted to Tumblr February 2019
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Series: Flashes of Rhink [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1433353
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	A Swish Come True

**Author's Note:**

> **Anonymous Prompt** : (If you’re comfortable with this) I would really appreciate a little Drabble about Link playing with a buttplug toy with a fluffy tail on it. Showing off to Rhett and wiggling his little butt in temptation.....
> 
> Originally posted to Tumblr February 2019

Link stood with his back toward him, swishing his tail.

Rhett worked that thought over in his mind a couple times. But the story checked out. Link was swishing. _ His. Tail. _

“Link, you… I… I’m speechless.”

Link looked over his shoulder shyly, and nuzzled his chin into his own shoulder. “Good-speechless? Or… like bad-, or weird-speechless?”

Rhett approached Link from behind, incapable of taking his eyes off the fluffy tail, and unwilling to take his mind from the plug it was attached to. He raised a hand to gingerly stroke one of Link’s kitten ears. He lowered his lips to tickle Link’s actual ear with his breath. “Incredibly, unbelievably sexy-good-speechless.”

Link moved toward the bed in a fluid, catlike motion. “I hope you allow pets on the bed?” Without waiting for an answer, he climbed up keeping his rear facing Rhett as he posed on his hands and knees. He arched his back and softly moaned at the way the plug moved and filled him. He stretched his arms out in front of him and pressed his hips up and back, giving Rhett a good view of the blue-black and gray-accented fox tail that extended from the plug.

“Mmm…” Rhett hummed. “My silver fox… or kitten?”

“Whatever you want me to be.” Link wiggled his perfect, round cheeks as he showed off his silky tail. “I loved thinking about you as I worked this inside myself.”

“Oooh, you’re a baaad kitty,” Rhett teased.

”Sometimes. But I wanna be  _ real  _ good for you.”

“Yeah? Well, c’mere, kitten. Lemme pet you.”

“Please,” Link begged prettily as he pressed a slim remote control into Rhett’s large palm. “Make me purr.”


End file.
